War Machine vs Genesect
WM vs G2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 WM vs G.jpg|Simbiothero WM vs GVS.jpg|Simbiothero War Machine vs Genesect is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description Marvel vs Pokemon! '''The fight between two combatants with special armors and that were designed to be both a "War Machines" Interlude Wiz: For many years, man has created machines that they have helped him in the wars. '''Boomstick: the Colonel james rhodes, The war machine. Wiz: and genesect, the greatest creation of team plasma. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. War Machine Wiz: James Rhodes worked how mercenary in Somalia when was called by the United States to go as soldier to the war from Viet Nam, where met to Tony Stark, the future Iron Man. Boomstick: Years later accepted a job as a pilot at Stark industries and there he helped so many times Stark, who, when he went through his second alcohol crisis, Rhodes was chosen to carry the armor. Even being a rookie is rid of enemies as the Mandarin, Kang or the zodiac. Wiz: When Tony Stark recovered Rhodes began to suffer from a strange headaches caused by guilt that produced you bring something that I knew was stark. Thus, is confronted to Stark in a battle between armor that ended with the victory of Stark. Jim got rid of migraines with the help of Shaman of Alpha Flight, at the expense of losing the armor. After the second armor Wars, Tony seemed to have died and left to Jim a new weave white and gray and at the head of Stark industries, I feel the War Machine armor. Genesect Wiz: 300 million years ago the Genesect were known as fierce and more efficient hunters, these Pokémon have been modified by the team plasma, which made several improvements, including a fee to carry on its back. Boomstick: Not is knows how them got the team Plasma, but itself is knows that is decided to not wasting the opportunity of create a Pokemon incredibly powerful, by what you integrated an armor and enough armament technology to the body of these Pokemon. Wiz: the Genesect make your body more aerodynamic, collect their limbs back and inserted his cannon into the hole that is in the back of his head, so get to be lighter. In this State, the form of Genesect changes, and is known as a form of flight at high speed Boomstick: This Pokémon can change the type of its characteristic attack, techno shock, thanks to different drives you inserted into the barrel. Wiz: Genesect is characterized by improved super weapons. By modifying their cannons, you can be a "ROM" (means Read Only Memory), of which there are several versions. The ROMs are called Burn Drive, Douse Drive, Shock Drive and Chill Drive; and each one represents a different elemental type. Death Battle Result Who would you be rooting for? War Machine Genesect Who do you want to win? War Machine Genesect Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:Simbiothero Marvel vs Pokemon Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years